


A Modern Family-Batfamily AU

by 20mmwatkins



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Abandonment, Abuse, Child Neglect, Depression, F/M, Gen, M/M, Molestation, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self Harm, Self Image
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29104560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20mmwatkins/pseuds/20mmwatkins
Summary: Being apart of the Wayne family in Gotham was not and easy fret, people held you up on a pedestal and made it as of you were infallible. Reality check people that's not true. They just had money, there were also a lot of people who looked at them with disdain or hatred because of that fact that they had a lot of money, but low and behold that's not all. People even treated them with disdain because the family was a hodgepodge of cultures and ethnic background, due to Bruce Wayne's innate ability to just randomly adopt kids that at times it seems he doesn't even have time for. They were a normal family with issues, who fought, and cried (not really), who were at times emotionally constipated, but most of all loved each other for their faults and differences. The Wayne's were just like any other normal modern family.This is an AU- Non Bat story. Just normal everyday life. Ages adjusted to my whim, don't like it don't care. Keep comments friendly or don't comment at all.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Bart Allen/Cassie Sandsmark, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Roy Harper/Jason Todd, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Modern Family-Batfamily AU

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hey Brother](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16526177) by [Lilac_Demetrius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilac_Demetrius/pseuds/Lilac_Demetrius). 



The morning sun beamed thru the thick dark maroon drapes of the Wayne Manor’s large expanse of looming arch windows, allowing the dust to dance in its smooth beams, too an unheard melody, as the residents within it walls came to life. The smell of fresh baked bread wafted from the lower level of the manor whispering sweet promises of delicious confectioneries to be consumed. But as all of his family was heard wandering down the halls and into the dining room, steps slowed and weighted with sleep one occupant still clung to the soft warmth of his sheets squeezing his eyes shut as he willed the universe to simply forget he existed. That maybe he could be forgotten so that his day could be wasted hiding under the covers to avoid his life and just be. Atlas he was not forgotten as his quiet space was interrupted by the smooth baritone of the manor’s resident butler knocking and speaking thru the door,

“Master Timothy, it is time to get up unless you don’t plan on eating breakfast before heading to school today and if so, it is something at which I highly recommend you do not do”. Tim could hear the draw of Alfred’s remarkable British voice. Knowing that if he didn’t show some signs of life the elderly man would promptly come in and remove him from the safety of his cotton and polyester blankest and so he released a pathetic mewling sound informing the butler of his living status. Hearing a soft whisper of a laugh threw the door Tim languidly slipped his thin, lithe frame into the cold open air of his room, prodding over to the door Tim opened the door and gave Alfred a wobbly smile as he followed him down to the kitchen. Approaching the dining room Tim could hear the exuberant chatter of his oldest brother Dick and the civil war between the second eldest and the youngest demon spawn of the family. Sighing Tim resigned himself to having a headache before the day even really began. Sitting in his seat next to Jason Tim tentatively reached forward for his mug hopping Alfred had taken notice of his fatigue and op-ed to server him a nice steaming cup of caffeinated goodness and smiled when he was greeted with the bitter earthy smell of coffee. Alfred was truly a saint. 

As Tim was too busy making love to his cup of coffee, he missed the light smile his adoptive father had on his face from behind his paper as he watched and listened to the hustle and bustle of his children in the morning. Savoring his coffee Tim began to eat the breakfast Alfred had prepared for the family when suddenly he felt a sharp kick to his shin. Hissing in pain he nearly choked on his food as he turned to glare at the little gremlin know as his little brother,

“What the hell was that for demon,” Tim bit out angrily as Damian shot him a devious smirk from his spot next to Dick at the table.

“I wasn’t aiming for you Drake but for Todd, thou I suppose hitting you in place of Todd can suffice”. Damian’s words practically oozed distain as he sneered at Tim. Next to him Jason let out a snort at Tim’s expense as he returned the kick meant for him back to Damian. Letting out a little indignant yelp Damian then turned his glare onto Jason as he let out a little sound of disdain, “tsk, I didn’t know you had an emotional attachment to the pretender Todd”. Glaring at Damian Jason looked ready to pop a vessel as he grunted out a reply to the words clearly meant to antagonize him.

“Now listen here you little shit—”.

“Jay that is no way to talk to your little brother,” Dick admonished with a disappointed look on his face as he turned and looked at the youngest and also gave him the same look. “And little D that’s no way too speak about you brother either, also we’ve talked about causing bodily harm to others, and you promised you would try and be nicer. Now Apologize to Timmy for kicking him”, Dick parented as Bruce their ACTUAL father sat at the head of the table silently reading his daily paper. Scowling Damian tucked into his food and ignored Dick with an indignant huff. “Lilli D don’t – “, Dick started to say but Tim decided that it wasn’t worth a tantrum so early in the morning when he was already beginning to get a headache.

“It’s fine Dick I don’t need an apology from the little brat”, Tim said as he then gathered his dishes to dispose of in the sink to go get ready for school. As he walked away, he could hear Dick calling him but he was too tired to deal with family, so he just kept walking leaving behind what was most likely a teachable moment for the youngest member of the family. The rest of the morning was uneventful as the family rushed around attempting to get ready for the day checking, double checking, and in some cases triple checking that they had everything they would need. Dick could be seen running from room to room most likely looking for his graphing calculator, Jason was lazing on the couch in the family room reading a book not caring if he forgot anything, he could live without. Alfred could be seen corralling Damian into his uniform as he pouted about having to wear a tie, while Tim stood ready by the door fixing his hair with his fingers. Seeing how long his hair had grown Tim began to debate if he should have Al set up an appointment at the barber for him while he was at school, but decided to wait and see how the long curtains of bangs affected him during after school track try outs.

This year Tim would be attending Gotham High as an 11th grader. In the beginning of the summer Tim asked Bruce if he could take an aptitude test so that he could try and get placed in a higher grade instead of taking the time to go thru school like any other normal kid. Tim needed a challenge constantly or it felt like his brain would explode, sometimes it would feel like there was a constant buzz of information just bouncing around in his mind and if he didn’t have something to work on that could challenge his brain it could become over whelming. So even though he was only fifteen Tim would be taking class with kids much older and bigger than him and to be honest he was scared. Nobody liked a know it all and that was exactly what Tim was, it wasn’t his fault he was just born this way. Dick told him all the time that people who try and pick on him or intimidate him were just scared or intimidated by his smartness. 

Even though Tim knows that he can’t help but be subconscious of the fact that he was different from other kids. Kids in the grade he should have been in wouldn’t talk to him because he was the strangely smart kid who skipped two grades and kids in his own grade would look down on him because he was younger and smaller than them, they didn’t think it was fare that their averages were affected because Tim was constantly getting grades between 90 and 100. The thing is though they don’t understand he needs the challenge; he needs something to stem the constant flow of information and so that is what lead to the current predicament. Tim was sitting alone in some back corner in the cafeteria away from prying eyes working his way thru his advanced calculus homework because the buzzing was there making his head pound and his hands twitch for something, anything to do. The morning had gone by at a pain achingly slow rate being the first day, most teachers were still too into their summer modes to have anything assigned. Just as much as the students they had wished that summer was longer, even if it was just a day more. The only exception to this seemed to be his calculus teacher.  


His name is Mr. Crock and he blandly said it was a crock of bullshit if they thought he was going to stand there and read over the syllabus for them. They’re in 11th grade now and if they can’t read his syllabus than they better go see a guidance counselor because they needed to be guided out of his class and promptly stated teaching. Then at the end of class when he assigned homework everyone started to complain that it was the first day back so he turned around and assigned another 50 problems from the chapter, after that no one else complained. Tim, Tim was happy he had something to work on, when the teacher assigned homework he almost jumped for joy. Calculus class was the first class all day to give him any form of stimulation. At one point he debated jumping out the second story window during English because his teacher Mrs. Ronald’s decided everyone need to get to know each other better, EVEN THO some of these kids have been going to school together since like KINDERGARDEN. Tim wanted to scream.

  
Tim’s train of thought was halted by the sound of a lunch tray setting down across from him. Looking up he was meet with the sight of a gangly looking red-head with a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose, he was smiling at Tim teeth and all showing off the two rows of pearly white teeth covered in braces. The boy also had a set of caramel brown eyes that in the light almost looked as if they had a shine of yellow going thru them.

“Hi, the names Bart, Bart Allen, it’s spelled B-A-R-T A-L-L-E-N, what’s your name, are you new here too? If so, that would be totally crash, also can I like totally sit with you cause like I don’t have any of my friends in this lunch with me and I couldn’t stand to sit alone, oh a-r-re you alone or are you wai-t-ting on some one? If so, I can totally go— “, Bart just seemed to have a rapid-fire secession of words that jumble out of his mouth and into the open air. Tim was so shocked he didn’t know what to do. He wasn’t expecting anyone to come and sit with him let alone even talk to him and at the rate Bart was talking Tim was afraid the kid was goanna hurt himself. “You know what I can totally leave, I can tell I’m bothering you so like l’m just goanna---“, Jumping up quickly Tim practically shouted at Bart when he thought he was goanna leave, 

“NO, I mean yea you can sit here. I’m not waiting for anyone and sorry if I seemed rude, I was just shocked. Didn’t expect anyone to wanna talk with me”. After saying that out loud Tim suddenly felt really shitty, like worse than dog crap shitty. It just sounded totally depressing, and he ended up kind of turning into himself as he waited for the kid to laugh at him but instead, he sat down and just started talking like they were friends and crap. 

“That’s totally crash, cause like if you weren’t alone, I was probably goanna end up eating my lunch in the bathroom or something, aaannd that was defiantly a mode thing to say. Hey want to be friends, that would be crash. I told you my name is Bart right, Bart Allen. It’s spelled B-A-R- “,Smiling to himself he held up his hands to stall Bart,  
“Yeah, you told me your name is Bart, I’m Tim, Tim Drake. What does crash and Mode mean and sure I’d like to be friends”. When he was done Bart stared at him for a solid minute and then the goofiest grin came across his face as he stuck his hand out to him,  


“Shake on it”, He said.

“What?” Tim had the most confused look on his face brow scrunched up and lips puckered like he had just bit into a lemon; it was such a weird face that Bart laughed. 

“Shake on it and were friends”, Bart said as if it was obvious and Tim’s brain just blue screened him and sounded off like a fax machine. Daftly reached his hand out he shook Bart’s and then he just stared at Bart. Bart being well Bart starred back for a solid minute and a half when he stared to laugh in a bubbly manner that in the end pulled Tim along. Sitting there laughing along with Bart Tim didn’t notice that for once the buzzing sound in his mind was gone, even if just for the moment.


End file.
